1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic sampler containing a single application of cosmetic product. In particular, this invention relates to a cosmetic sampler formed from a single sheet of paperboard and covered with a plastic shield, that safely stores a single application of cosmetic product and which converts into a convenient applicator as well.
2. The Prior Art
Consumers of cosmetics usually like to sample a particular product prior to purchasing it, to test the color or fragrance on their skin. Many consumers do not like to use the full-size "tester" products provided in the stores, due to fear of contamination by other shoppers.
There have been many attempts to construct disposable cosmetic samplers that provide only a single-application of cosmetic product. Some of the more commonly seen ones are the tiny vials of perfume or perfume tester strips. Other tester strips often include cosmetic samples such as eye shadow or blusher whose consistency has been altered for packaging purposes.
Other samplers comprise a perforated paper strip with a dose unit of product deposited between each perforation and sealed with a transparent sealing strip. Such a sampler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,719 to Levine et al.
Another type of sampler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,113 to Grainger, which shows a series of folded panels with a dose of a cosmetic product deposited on one of the panels. A window on another panel overlies the product when the panels are folded up, so the consumer can see the color of the product. Another sampler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,688 to Muchin. This sampler is made by punching a hole in a laminate having backing and covering layers, to create a reservoir for holding a portion of product. A film is applied on top of the hole to keep the product inside. Yet another sampler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,782 to Campbell, Jr. which shows the product deposited on a folded sheet having a barrier.
The drawback of all of these samplers is that they do not provide a convenient way for the consumer to apply the cosmetic. Separate tools or fingers must be used to apply the cosmetic from these samplers to the user's face. A sampler with an integral applicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,130 to Gunderman et al. However, this applicator is a separate piece that is broken off of the package and used to apply the cosmetic.
Yet another sampler is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/072,547 to Renna. This sampler is formed from a single sheet of paperboard that is scored in several placed and folded over itself. The cosmetic is applied to one end and a portion of the sampler is folded over the cosmetic. This portion has a window cut out and covered with plastic to allow the user to see the cosmetic. In use, the sampler is unfolded and the portion containing the cosmetic ends up at the end of the sampler and can be conveniently applied to the user's face directly from the sampler. While this sampler is a convenient way to display and test products, it would be desirable to provide a sampler that simulates the actual size and shape of a cosmetic applicator such as a lipstick, yet is simple and economical to produce.